


Keep Breathing

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [12]
Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Depression, Conventions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Happy Ending, Hugs, Jack Gets An Anxiety Attack At A Con, Kisses, M/M, Mark Helps Him Through It, Past Anxiety Attacks, Possible Anxiety Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack suffers the worst attack he's had in a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching this --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t84YiSzOFkw and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48IDd024Ub4 and got the idea that Mark was saying parts these things to someone going through an anxiety attack and I decided to be very evil and make that person Jack.
> 
> I am so sorry.

Jack has no freaking idea how he got bored at a convention of all things, but he did! He was doing a panel with Mark, and were currently doing the signing that was after it when the boredom struck. "Mark! I'm stealing yer phone!" He told his boyfriend on the other end of the table, shouting a little to be heard over the noise. His boyfriend tossed him a grin as before he went back to signing whatever it was at the moment; Jack would be switching with him in a hour. He messed around with the games Mark had on his phone, browsed through Tumblr for a solid twenty minutes before going to his page on YouTube. Yes, since this was Mark's phone it was signed in on Mark's channel, but that didn't stop Jack from being able to read the comments posted on his latest video.

For a few giggles, he chose to watch Mark's version of the video before checking the comments, laughing at what he decided to keep in. "Heh, ya doof..." He muttered to himself before flipping over to his video. He let the video play in the background as he began reading the top comments before letting more get loaded onto the page. He was about a quarter of they way through them when he saw the hate comments. And then he felt it. As he continued to read them, each one more vicious than the last, he felt as his heart began to pound in his chest. The more he read the tighter he felt his lungs get squeezed, forcing him to take short, rapid breaths. His hands started to shake as the inability to breathe grew stronger with each word he read until he knew it was happening again.

He was going through another anxiety attack.

Sean's had them before in his early YouTube career and even back in collage, but this wasn't even close to what he had experienced back then.  **This** was about 20 times worse and he knew there was absolutely no way he was going to stop this attack, feeling his anxiety grow even more at the thought of trying to suffer through it, nearly doubling the fear and panic that had started to set in. How was he going to get through this? Could he even get through this? He didn't know and that only made it worse. He glanced over to Mark from the corner of his eye and saw his smiling face and warm aura radiating off him. There he was, blissfully unaware of Jack's suffering. Not like that surprised Sean; he wasn't important enough right now for Mark to actually notice that something was wrong.

Mark was signing a fan drawn picture of him and Jack when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mark, something's wrong with Jack." They said and Mark glanced over to him; sudden dread washing over him.  _No, he's not..._ "Jack? You okay?" He called, but then he saw the sharp breaths his love was taking and flung himself into action. "Jack! Jack, hey look at me." Mark was trying to get the Irishman to look at him, but he was too lost in the spiral of anxiety to hear him. He snatched the phone from his hands and read what most likely caused this. Mark tossed his phone onto the table and yanked on Jack's arm hard.

"Jack?" He realized that voice he heard earlier wasn't his imagination; Mark was right next to him, tugging on his arm to get his attention. "Jack, what are you so worried about? You have the ability to do so much more than you know." He started, his voice calm and collected despite the heart attack he was sure he was having.  _I need to calm him down. He needs reassurance._ "Don't you go and listen to them, Jack. You aren't insignificant in any way; that doesn't mean that you don't have a voice that can be heard. That doesn't mean that you can't make a difference. People may tell you that you're not doing things right or that they want you to be a specific person, and I try to tell you that you be whoever you want to be." He pulled Jack into his lap, despite balancing his own person in a squat, and kept Jack's eyes on him.

"Listen to me, I'm telling you that if you want to do something you can do it. Okay? No matter how tough things may seem right now, I know that they can get better. I know that you're struggling, but just remember I believe in you and I know you can believe in yourself." Jack's breathing had started to deepen a little bit; Mark cupped his face with his hands, waiting until Jack closed his eyes to press their foreheads together. "Everything is gonna be just fine. Just listen to the sound of my voice, keeping breathing, in and out, no matter what. You gotta keep breathing."

He stoked his thumb across Jack's cheek, feeling as Sean numbly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, focusing in on his voice, letting it wash over him and wash away his anxiety one piece at a time with each word he spoke. "Don't let anyone tell you you're not important, and definitely don't tell yourself that. You matter." Jack opened his blue eyes and let them dive into Mark's warm brown. "You are amazing." He pulled Jack against his body even more and held him, rubbing little circles into his back. "I need you to believe in yourself. I need you to tell yourself that you can be  _fearless_ in whatever you do. Even if you feel like your idea is stupid or your passions don't matter; that is a lie." He felt as Sean buried his face into the nook of his neck, his breathing starting to feel like it normally does.

"I really, really hope that you believe me when I say that I care about what you do and who you are. And that's why I will tell you until the end of my days that I believe in you and I know that what you do matters. And your dreams matter, and your passions matter. And once you find something you're passionate about, you burn for, you need to pursue it with reckless abandon; because people will tell you that you can't, for as long as you're trying to do something, and they are wrong." He moved his head so it was pressing gently against the side of Jack's head. And he just held him like that, keeping his skin touching Sean's, murmuring his words of comfort and reassurance over and over until finally Jack could breathe again.

The fans that had gathered for the panel and signing had been silent when Mark sprang to Sean's side, but where now clapping and cheering once Jack pulled a little away from Mark's body to look at him. "You see? You have tons of people here to support you, so don't you dare listen to those comments, ok?" Sean faintly smiled, pressing his forehead to Mark's. "Okay. Sorry to have cut into yer signing." Mark softly smacked the side of Jack's face before pressing his lips to his forehead, placing a tender kiss there. "You never have to apologize for anything like this, Sean. In fact I should be the one apologizing to you; should have noticed sooner that you weren't okay." Mark peppered Jack's face and forehead with little butterfly kisses, rubbing Sean's back and arms and keeping him close. "Come on, we've got fans to great." "Can I stay like this for a bit?" Jack asked and his boyfriend smiled. "Of course you can, love."


End file.
